1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rechargeable battery, and more specifically, to a rechargeable battery that prevents an electrolyte solution from being leaked from a can connector and improves the productivity of a can.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries, rechargeable batteries may be repetitively charged and discharged. Representative rechargeable batteries include nickel-hydrogen batteries, lithium batteries, and lithium ion batteries, and the rechargeable batteries may be manufactured in a package form and may be widely used in portable electronic apparatuses such as cellular phones, notebook computers, and camcorders.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.